Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators!
Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! Is the third and final Jimmy Timmy Power Hour. Plot Carl, and Sheen help complete Jimmy's new multidimensional portal, where he looks to see how everyone is doing until he sees Timmy. This later ends up causes a rift between the two. After a jet pack battle, they both land at Cindy's front door, where they learn that she's on vacation for a week. Without a reason to battle, Jimmy and Timmy become best friends and forget about their respective normal ones (Carl, Sheen, Libby, Chester, AJ and Cindy who returned early from vacation), making them all jealous. Jimmy and Timmy decide to do fight together, fighting first Eustace, then the Crimson Chin villains. Deeming them all too easy, they decide to make their own villain, which Jimmy designs on the computer based on the top ten bestselling video games and they name him "Shirley". Once he comes out on paper, Cosmo and Wanda use their magic to make him alive. Unfortunately, Timmy goofed up big time and made him ADAPTABLE instead of ADOPTABLE. After betraying him, Shirley has had enough and literally wants to crush Jimmy and Timmy to death, and likes their old buddies because they were never mean to him. Things get worse when the Retroville citizens treat Shirley like dirt and he starts making his own dimension, Retrodimmsdaleville, out of Retroville and Dimmsdale, destroying them. After apologizing to their friends 500 times and then making them see that they were wrong for forgetting about them, Jimmy and Timmy get them back and they make a plan to make Shirley vulnerable. Once they do, Sam and Hugh are about to "kick him while he's down", but Timmy and Jimmy explain that it is their fault, not Shirley's and apologize to Shirley for how they treated him, which makes him shed tears of joy. He later opens a pizza eatery in Dimmsdale and puts all the dimensions back to normal. In the end, Jimmy and Timmy remain friends, Cindy makes Jimmy tell her she's smarter than him, and then she tells Timmy to give Jimmy his brains back. Quotes ::Jimmy: Eustace Strych! And he's coming this way! :: Timmy: What the heck's a Eustace Strych? :: Cosmo: I know. I got it once from eating bad clams, but then I threw up, and I felt much better. :: Jimmy: He's not an allergic reaction! He's the town's richest kid! ---- ::Libby: (to Cindy) Now that you're back you can get Neutron and Turner fighting again so that everything can go back to normal. :: Cindy: Oh, you can bet they won't ignore me. I'm like catnip to those boys. :: Sheen: They poop on you in a box? :: Cindy: That's kitty litter, you idiot! ---- ::Jimmy: Nice try villain, but now I'm surrounded by lethal electronic components which I can use to make (Runs over to Monster Trucks poster) Monster truck rally! Oh, no! My genius, it must be gone! But who cares? THE BIG TRUCKS IS GONNA EAT THE LITTLE TRUCKS! :: Wanda: Oh, no! The villain sucked Jimmy's genius into his data banks. Now he's a villain and a genius. :: Cosmo: Just like Dr. Phil. Trivia *This episode was intended to be the series finale of both Fairly OddParents and Jimmy Neutron, and actually was originally intended to be aired much later, during The Fairly OddParents special event called "The 77 Secrets of Timmy Turner", on July 7, 2007. ** Jimmy Neutron was going to have a fourth season, which would've also been the final season. Unfortunately, the season was cancelled due to DNA Productions' closing as the result of the lackluster performance of The Ant Bully before season four could be produced. Four scripts were written for the season, but two of these scripts have yet to be revealed. ** Meanwhile, Fairly OddParents was later renewed for a sixth season that aired in 2008 until it ended about three seasons later in 2017. * This is the only Jimmy Timmy Power Hour special in which Goddard and Jorgen Von Strangle don't appear, although the former is in the intro with Cosmo and Wanda on his back just like the last two Jimmy Timmy Power Hour episodes. * Everyone and everything that was transported into RetroDimmsdaleville was drawn in The Fairly OddParents animation. * Jimmy and his friends stayed in The Fairly OddParents animation most of the episode. Jimmy and Cindy are the only characters to be seen in their world at the end, while the others remain in Timmy's world. This was mainly because DNA Productions had shut down at the time and it would have been too difficult to model 3D versions for all of the Fairly OddParents characters. * When Sam was in RetroDimmsdaleville, his name tag was missing. Also, when Mrs. Fowl is in Retrodimmsdaleville, her dress colors were swapped. * AJ shouts out at one point "The future girl's mine!" a reference to the Michael Jackson and Paul McCartney duet "The Girl Is Mine" and the Brandy and Monica duet "The Boy Is Mine." * Shirley says "The villian who's name isn't Shirley" a reference to "The Artist Formerly Known as Prince." * This is the second time Jimmy's brain gets drained. The first was in Normal Boy. * When Jimmy uses the horn in the monster truck, the sound is the dixie horn from the Dukes of Hazzard series. Goofs/Animation Errors * There are lots of clones of the characters during the domino chain scene in RetroDimmsdaleaville. * Near the end of the episode, when the captured Retroville citizens and the Dimmsdale citizens run to attack Shirley, an old lady is seen with her cane on fire meaning she shouldn't be able to walk. * In one scene just before kidnapping the citizens in Retroville, the fire on Shirley's head is missing. Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Jimmy Timmy Power Hour Specials Category:TV Movies